Preening
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel ne se nettoie pas correctement les ailes, ce qui fait que Raphaël est obligé de prendre les choses en main.


**Preening**

« Gabriel, bon sang ! »

L'adolescent roux considéra son grand frère immédiat avec son expression la plus innocente – sans grand résultat.

« Quoi ? »

« Tes ailes ! Non mais vraiment ! »

Cette fois, le sourire du Messager était nettement plus crispé.

« Oh, allez… elles ne sont pas en _si _mauvais état, quand même. »

Raphaël pinça la bouche dans une grimace absolument réprobatrice.

« Depuis _quand _tu ne t'en es pas occupé, je peux savoir ? »

Gabriel se dandina, de toute évidence mal à l'aise.

« Heuuu… J'ai eu un truc à faire, et Papa m'a fait demander, et après ça j'avais encore un autre truc et… »

La grimace de Raphaël devenait de plus en plus réprobatrice.

« Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi malpropre » finit-il par lâcher.

L'adolescent recula d'un pas tandis que son aîné avançait vers lui.

« Heu… Tu comptes faire quoi, là ? » interrogea-t-il avec une anxiété palpable.

Le guérisseur plissa les yeux.

« Puisque tu n'es pas capable d'entretenir correctement tes ailes, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge… »

Le Messager déglutit, tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute vitesse, son frère à ses trousses. Les chances étaient à peu près équivalentes – si Gabriel était rapide, Raphaël avait de l'entraînement à force de pourchasser les deux autres Archanges quand ceux-ci voulaient esquiver la corvée paperasserie.

« ICI TOUT DE SUITE, GABRIEL ! » fulmina le guérisseur.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent accéléra.

Arrivant au détour d'un couloir, Gabriel voulut prendre le tournant… et percuta de plein fouet Michel, les faisant s'étaler par terre dans un beau désordre gigotant.

« AOUH ! »

« Oups ! Pardon Michou ! » s'écria le Messager en tentant de se dépêtrer.

Une longue main le saisit au collet et le souleva de terre.

« AH HA ! Maintenant, c'est l'heure du débarbouillage, mon bonhomme ! » lança triomphalement Raphaël.

* * *

« T'es méchant, Raph » pleurnicha Gabriel, assis par terre sur le carrelage.

« Et toi, tu fais l'enfant » rétorqua son aîné immédiat. « Michel, passe-moi la serviette. »

Le Prince des Archanges visa de son mieux et lança ; le tissu atterrit sur les genoux de Raphaël.

« Pas mal » reconnut le guérisseur en commençant à sécher les plumes de son cadet. « Mais travaille encore un peu sur la précision. »

« Je déteste les techniques longues distance » soupira l'Archange blond.

« Raph ! Tu m'arraches le duvet ! » s'écria Gabriel.

L'Archange brun fronça les sourcils.

« Et ben, il ne mentait pas, Lucifer, quand il me disait que tes ailes étaient ultra-sensibles. »

« Ben, c'est mon principal outil de travail… Faut bien que je me déplace ! »

« Tu pourrais utiliser la téléportation » pointa Michel non sans bon sens.

« C'est pas aussi drôle. Puis ça me colle toujours la nausée. Tu me vois me présenter pour apporter un message à un prophète alors que j'ai le teint verdâtre ? »

« C'est vrai que ça discréditerait ton office » reconnut l'Aîné des Anges en faisant une petite grimace.

« RAPH ! »

« Eh, reste tranquille ! Et ne hérisse pas ton duvet comme ça, tu veux ? Quoique… je dirais que c'est suffisamment sec comme ça. »

Deux yeux dorés boudeurs dévisagèrent Raphaël. Michel sentit brusquement son taux d'œstrogènes monter en flèche : avec sa petite moue et son duvet dressé comme ça, Gabriel était juste… irrésistible.

_Depuis quand tu t'es changé en gonzesse, mon grand ?_

« Bon, la partie la plus délicate, maintenant ! »

« Oh naaaan » gémit l'adolescent. « J'aime pas ! »

« Vas-tu arrêter de couiner » grinça le guérisseur. « Et tiens-toi tranquille, bon sang de bois ! »

Les longues mains brunes commencèrent à frotter une petite bosse, située à la base des ailes supérieures de Gabriel. Bientôt, une substance vaguement huileuse suinta de la protubérance, tachant les doigts de Raphaël qui entreprit d'en frotter les plumes de son cadet.

L'adolescent était en train de grimacer, mais curieusement, ce n'était pas comme s'il souffrait. Plutôt comme s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas se mettre à gémir de bonheur. Ça, c'était à prévoir. Cette zone-là était particulièrement sensible, à plus forte raison quand quelqu'un d'autre y touchait.

« Raph » souffla le Messager, « arrête, tu veux ? »

« La prochaine fois, tu penseras à te nettoyer tout seul » répliqua son aîné immédiat d'un ton plutôt sec.

Si Gaby avait honte, et ben il retiendrait la leçon ! Si on ne veut pas que grand frère vous essuie les fesses une fois passé un certain âge, on apprend à se torcher tout seul.

L'adolescent baissa la tête, les pommettes aussi écarlates que ses cheveux.

« …Peux pas. »

Les deux autres Archanges sentirent poindre la confusion.

« Je peux pas » répéta Gabriel, les larmes aux yeux. « Mes ailes sont trop grandes. »

Le guérisseur eut aussitôt la forte impression d'être le pire de tous les salopards.

Le fait était de notoriété publique, les ailes du quatrième Archange étaient les plus grandes qu'on puisse trouve dans tous les Sept Cieux. Même sur un colosse mesurant deux mètres, elles auraient été très longues.

Mais Gabriel atteignait à peine le mètre cinquante. Du coup, ses ailes étaient inversement proportionnelles à sa taille. Ça faisait plutôt bizarre quand il les déployait, mais comme il les conservait repliées dans son dos la plupart du temps…

Sauf qu'il restait le problème de l'entretien. Même s'il faisait de son mieux, Gabriel ne pourrait jamais entretenir correctement ses ailes. Son corps n'était tout bêtement pas adapté pour ça.

Il faudrait toujours qu'il aille demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre. Autrement dit, qu'il avoue qu'il n'était même pas capable de s'occuper de lui. Pour une créature aussi férocement indépendante qu'un ange, qui plus est un Archange, c'était le comble de l'humiliation.

_Bordel, Papa, pourquoi tu l'as fait comme ça ?_

« On sait » intervint Michel. « Tu sais que Malachi et Théo en sont pratiquement malades de jalousie ? »

« Quand on parle de Malachi, on parle bien de cette espèce de petit con qui aime bousiller tout ce qu'il trouve ? » glissa Raphaël.

« Ban ! » déclara Gabriel d'un ton léger, « vous savez ce qu'on dit, plus on l'ouvre, moins on en a dans le panta… »

« Gabriel ! » s'insurgea l'Archange brun. « Qui te raconte des horreurs pareils ? »

« Raphaël, il y a des fois où l'intelligence te fait défaut, vraiment » jeta Michel. « Faut aller chercher plus loin que Lucifer alors qu'il s'occupe de Gaby ? »

Le guérisseur foudroya son aîné du regard.

« Dis donc, Michou, je rêve ou tu essaies de faire le malin ? »

L'Aîné des Anges fit un pas en arrière.

« Qui, moi ? Du tout ! » protesta-il d'une voix de flûte.

L'adolescent agita la main en imitant le bruit d'un fouet qui claque – lui attirant un regard noir de la part du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'insinuer, là ? »

Le sourire étincelant du Messager était l'image même de l'innocence.

« Quoi, moi, j'ai insinué quelque chose ? Michel, quel affreux soupçon ! »

Raphaël sentit un éclat de rire monter dans sa gorge et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Mais il ne put empêcher les commissures de ses lèvres de se retrousser très légèrement.

**Chez les oiseaux, la glande uropygienne située à la base du croupion produit une huile nécessaire au bon nettoyage des plumes. Et le mot "preening" signifie "toilettage".**


End file.
